The Assassination of Kiba Inuzuka
by SuperMasterBM
Summary: Hinata wants revenge on Kiba for destroying her friendship with Ino, Kiba has been obsess with Hinata for a long time.


The Assassination of Kiba Inuzuka

Introduction

Hinata is upset when her friendship with Ino is being put to the test when Ino blamed Hinata for why Kiba was crushing on Hinata again. Hinata wanted Kiba dead. He knows that Hinata is with Sasuke and yet Kiba still crushes on Hinata. This is based on the Naruto Chat video made by Tenten10434 on Youtube, sadly we will never know what would've happened next, the other question I wanted to know was if Sakura was going to choose Naruto over Sasuke. Tenten, Ino, and Temari were questioning Sakura about this matter because there was a chance that she might have a bit of feelings left for Sasuke. Anyway, this is how I imagine how the ending could've happened. This one is called the Assassination of Kiba Inuzuka. This is part 1 of how I imagined the ending to the Naruto Chat series made by Tenten 10434.

The story begins

It was a quiet day in the Hidden leaf village. At the Hyuga clan household, Hinata was sitting in her room quietly. Apparently she kunai on her hand and she was stabbing on the table, she couldn't stop thinking about a certain someone she wanted to hurt, Kiba Inuzuka, her own squad member.

Flashback

"Why can't you get along with Hinata?" asked Sakura

"Because...Kiba still wants her." said Ino

"Guys I have to go." said Hinata

"Why?" asked Ino

"Because my dad wants me." Hinata lied

"Ok Hinata, we'll see you later" said Tenten

Hinata left

"Nice excuse Hinata, very nice excuse." said Ino

Flashback ended

Hinata out of anger activated her byakugan and she shot her kunai on Kiba's forehead on the picture of him, Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai. But then her younger sister Hanabi came into the scene.

"Sis, what's wrong?" asked Hanabi

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" asked Hinata

"No, Why would you be?" asked Hanabi

"Ino, doesn't like me, it's because her boyfriend Kiba is still into me, he knows I'm with Sasuke, Sakura was ok with it too because she's with Naruto. Yet Ino thinks it's my fault, Kiba made the move on me, I don't care if he's on my squad, he's better off with the Akatsuki,. I want him gone." said Hinata

"Say what you want about Kiba, but he's still a leaf ninja." said Hanabi

"It doesn't matter, I'm making some calls, I'm starting an assassination." said Hinata

"Hinata don't, revenge isn't going to help you, nor will repair your friendship with Ino." said Hanabi

"Ino needs to feel my pain, and Kiba, they both have to know that I'm not the villain here." said Hinata as she sends in the messenger. Not knowing that Shino and Kurenai overheard everything.

"Is Hinata really thinking of killing Kiba?" asked Kurenai

"We need to tell the Hokage, Ino went too far thinking it was Hinata's fault that Kiba was falling for her." said Shino

At the Hokage mansion, after when Tsunade had her meeting with Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru. She was about to take a break, until Shino and Kurenai came into the scene.

"Lady Tsunade, we have a problem." said Kurenai

"What is it?" asked Tsunade

"It's Hinata, she's going to kill Kiba!" yelled Shino

"But Why?" asked Tsunade

"Ino blames Hinata for something Kiba did, Ino and Kiba were dating for a while, but then Kiba started crushing on Hinata, he caused the break up for her and Naruto, she went crying to Sasuke and then she started to date him, breaking Sakura, but not for too long, she started dating Naruto, Ino and Kiba got back together, only for Kiba to fall for Hinata again. That's why Ino despises Hinata for both breaking Sakura and for Kiba falling for her again." said Shino

"You two need to stop Hinata, I'll deal with Ino later." said Tsunade

But then a scream was heard in the Leaf Village.

"What was that?" asked Tsunade as she looked outside. It seems as the village was infiltrated by an unknown enemy.

"What's going on?" asked Shino

"Someone's attacking the village." said Tsunade

"Could it be the akatsuki?" asked Kurenai

"One way to find out, go out there and find out who it is." said Tsunade

Shino and Kurenai went into the village to find out who's there. A few minutes later, they made it and they saw a warrior in black monsterous armor.

"No, it can't be, it's Lu Bu." said Shino

"Where is he?" asked Lu Bu

"Who?" asked Kurenai

"Kiba Inuzuka." said Lu Bu

"Oh no, Hinata called you?" asked Shino

"Correct, are you going to tell me where he is?" asked Lu Bu

"Never, Kiba may be a creep at the moment but he's still a leaf ninja." said Shino

"No matter, I already have my associates looking for him." said Lu BU

"What?" asked Shino

Three of Lu Bu's allies appeared, their names were Zhang Liao, Lu Bu's wife Diaochan, and his strategist Chen Gong came and they caught Kiba.

"Come on let me go! let me go!" yelled Kiba

"SILENCE! YOUR DIRTY DOG CHEATER!" screamed Lu Bu

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Kurenai

"We're going to kill him, for Hinata." said Diaochan

"And we're going to make Ino watch him die, to remind her the pain she put Hinata through, for something she had nothing to do with," said Zhang Liao

"But I love Hinata, I don't need Ino." said Kiba

"Another reason on why you should die mister Inuzuka. The whole village will witness the dirty dog cheater who breaks people." said Chen Gong

"But I love HInata." said Kiba

"Hinata, is that good enough for you?" asked Diaochan

Hinata came out of the shadows. She had Sasuke's sword on her hand.

"Hinata, it doesn't have to end like this, I love you, just dump Sasuke so you can be with me." said Kiba

"You and Mike "The Situation" are perfect for each other, you're both scandalous stalkers." said Hinata

"But please." said Kiba

"KILL HIM!" screamed Hinata

Lu Bu took out his Halberd and then fatally slashes Kiba, killing him

"HInata…..I….love…..you…."said Kiba but then Hinata stabbed him with the sword. Shino and Kurenai couldn't help but look in horror, seeing that their squad member has joined Asuma in death.

"Hinata, how could you?" asked Kurenai

"Ask Ino, she knows, oh and I'm leaving the village, I'm joining Lu Bu, tell Sasuke that I love him." said HInata as she went on the horse with Chen Gong. Then the five left the village.

"Ino, the way she treated Hinata, let's find her and bring her to the Hokage." said Kurenai

A few hours later, Ino planned on seeing Kiba, but then she was stopped by Shikamaru and Choji.

"Shikamaru, Choji, what's up, I was going to see Kiba, what is it?" asked Ino

"Ino, you better see Lady Tsunade it's important." said Shikamaru

"Ok, but why the long face." asked Ino

"I'll tell you later, let's go." said Shikamaru

Ino made it to the Hokage mansion, team 10 made it.

"I'm glad you're here, there's something I need to tell you." said Tsunade

"What it is?" asked Ino

"Ino, Kiba's dead." said Tsunade

"WHAT!" yelled Ino

"And it's your fault, apparently, Hinata hired someone named Lu Bu to kill him, Ino you forced her hand, you ridiculed Hinata on what she had nothing to do with." said Tsunade

"My lady, you don't understand, Hinata likes to break people's hearts." said Ino

"Ino, that talk right there is the cause of Hinata killing Kiba. I'm really disappointed in you, I would expect you to do that to Sakura but to Hinata, blaming her for something she had nothing to do with. That's cruel. And you have to no one to blame but yourself. Asuma would be disappointed too." said Tsunade

"We've all got problems but it gives you no right to blame someone for something that they have no intention of doing, the only person you should blame Is Kiba, he was crushing on Hinata, if you're going to be mad at someone, is Kiba, not Hinata." Said Shikamaru

"Consider yourself the outcast of you're going to keep up this sad tirade out of you, you and Chad Charming are two of a kind." Said Choji

Ino felt a stab of sorrow in her heart that Choji compared her to the arrogant son of Cinderella and Prince Charming.

"I'm leaving." Said Ino as she left the mansion.

"Don't worry about her, we need a proper burial for Kiba." Said Tsunade

A few weeks later, at the leaf graveyard, Ino was on Kiba's gravestone. She even felt sorry for herself and then she was joined by Sakura.

"Oh, hi Sakura." Said Ino

"Hey, I'm sorry about Kiba." Said Sakura

"It's my fault, I surrendered to my inner darkness when I talked down on Hinata, but that's no reason to kill him, but at the same time, I forced her hand, deep down, I killed Kiba." Said Ino as she was crying and then Sakura hugged her.

"It's ok, Ino everything will be fine." Said Sakura

"I'm sorry for trying to drive you away from Naruto, if you wanna stay with him then that's ok. I think Sasuke would be better off with Hinata. I mean you and Naruto are so happy together." Said Ino

"We will talk about that later." Said Sakura

Well, Kiba is out of the picture. But one of the other questions I'm still wondering. Is Sakura going to stay with Naruto or Sasuke? I think in the chat series I think Naruto and Sakura are better together. I really enjoyed that couple from the naruto chat series. Just a reminder. The naruto chat series I mentioned was made by Tenten10434. The next one coming up is, Sakura's Choice: Naruto or Sasuke.


End file.
